


Time Off Work

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: 1950s, 1950s sex toys, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Heavy BDSM, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys, Tiger Balm, Vibrator, blindfold, d/s dynamics, dom!Matthew, orgasam denial, sub!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: What did Charlie and Matthew do, while Mattie, Jean and Lucien were away?





	

**Author's Note:**

> They say virgins dont write good smut, and they are probably right. But I think I did alright for my first time. Shout out to the devil on my shoulder Flashforeward who made this whole thing possible. The end is nigh, people. The show is ending. I don't give a single flying frick anymore.

It would be fair to say Charlie appreciated hand cuffs. They let him do his job with minimal face punches, allowed him to piss off Hobart by handcuffing his mug to the kettle, they could be used, in a pinch, as a lock on the cells. He likes them a bit less when there’s four of them. Where had Matthew even procured four from anyway? One was his own, one belonged to Charlie, one was older, so he supposed it came from St Kilda? Maybe Matthew took it home by mistake? The other he has no idea. He doubts the idea of Matthew holding a ‘handcuff drive’. But mostly because if he was going to have one, he would make Charlie do it, and savor his humiliation.

The four handcuffs in question, were for each of Charlie’s four limbs. One for each wrist, and two for the much more painful ankle. Under normal circumstances, he’d be mad about bruising. But this isn’t normal circumstances. They have taken the whole week off. Matthew told him they deserved it, Lucien has fucked off to be with Mrs. Beazley, and frankly the station would be fine without them for the week. It was, after all, only five days. One of them he had off anyway. According to Matthew, the week was going to be for the fun he’d sorely missed while he was off being demoted. Next week, he has to go and apply to be reinstated, and he ‘wanted a clear head’ which Charlie interpreted to mean as he was horny, and missed having a warm, willing body at his disposal. As things were, he had that, very much so.

Charlie has been attached to the bed, by both his wrists and ankles, in what he believes is called ‘spread eagle’ though he isn’t sure exactly what that means. Eagles had rather short, stumpy legs, and big wings. He wishes Matthew would hurry and come back, he’s bored out of his mind, he’s thinking about eagle legs. Matthew is probably enjoying this, he seems to take pleasure in anything that annoys him. The inside of his mouth tastes quite dry. He’s not even hard. He’s bored.

Matthew takes his sweet time arriving in the bedroom, wearing what Charlie would consider his ‘lazy clothes’ which was to say his shirt wasn’t collared and he wasn’t wearing belt. Maybe because he intended to use it for something else, later. Charlie could but hope. Matthew is also carrying his suitcase. Charlie is pretty sure that Jean did not agree to this when she said Matthew could stay a few days. In Charlie’s defense, Mattie was in Melbourne and he was being honest when he said Matthew was going to ‘keep him company.’ He put the large brown case up on the bed, and popped it open. Charlie’s body finally begins to respond, his stomach swirling with slight anticipation.

Th first thing Matthew produced was a small, metal pipe. Charlie couldn’t tell you where he got it from. He gave Charlie a warm sort of smile. It still gives him butterflies.   
“I’d very much like to try some new things with you tonight.”  
“Alright.”  
“I would like to gag you.”  
“I thought you liked it when I made noises.”   
“I do.” Matthew assured him, “Just to experiment.”  
“Alright.” Charlie agreed.   
“The rest I would like to keep secret, for now. I think you’ll like it even more.”  
“What’s the pipe for?” Charlie asked, not doubting that Matthew knew what he liked. Matthew knew what he liked much better than he did. Always had.   
“It’s for you, to hold onto. If you can’t speak, then you can’t tell me to stop. So instead, you drop this onto the bed. It works just like a safe word. We’ll stop, right away.”   
“Oh. That’s smart.”  
“I thought so.” He said, setting the pipe down on the bed. “And you’re okay?”  
“I’m very bored.” He replied, flexing his toes.   
“Not for long.” Matthew promised, reaching into his bag.

The first thing he produced was a large rubber ball attached to a soft looking belt thing. It reminded him of the balls he’d played with as a boy. Mostly he threw then against the wall of his apartment building and caught them when they bounced back. It was clear Matthew had a much different idea for this one. He also produced something Charlie was much more familiar with that finally gave his dick something to stir at. It was a thick piece of black cloth that Matthew liked to use as a blindfold, and Charlie enjoyed being blindfolded by. He also produced a box that he’s ripped the label off, but Charlie is aware that it contains a ‘personal massager’, and a new box that probably held whatever he wanted to surprise him with.

He reaches inside and produces a black, rubber looking thing probably as long as a finger and just slightly smaller than Matthew himself width wise. Charlie is well aware that he can take Matthew with little to no trouble. He’s not sure exactly what Matthew intends to do with that but he can take a couple of stabs. As well as that he produced a tin with the label stickered out, lubricant, and a small tin of johnnies. Safety first. He isn’t sure what he thinks of it, but he’s willing to give it all a go. He’ll try anything once. Matthew glances over and notices his beginning of a hard on and ran his hand along it slowly. Charlie bites his lip. It feels good. Like it always does.

Matthew picks up the rubber ball and offers it to him to examine. Charlie is not used to the sort of relationship; he doubts he ever will be. Matthew might take some sort of joy from hurting him, but he would never do it if Charlie didn’t give his go ahead. Charlie, in reverse, takes a great deal of pleasure from being hurt, and he would never ask Matthew to do something that he wasn’t comfortable with. It’s a nice give or take. Any previous relationship, be it with a lady or man, had never come close to satisfying him before, not like this. If they were rough, then they just took and Charlie gave. If it was sweet, then he was bored. He stops thinking of past lovers, and turns his attention to Matthew and the rubber ball.  It’s smooth, with several holes drilled into it, probably for easier breathing.  and the side straps were attached to it by small d links. It looks like something Matthew made himself, and that warms his heart.   
  
“Did you make this?”   
“Yes. Do you like it?”  
“Very creative.”  
“I read about something similar in a book, but I wanted to have a go making one for myself.” He explained. “It’s for medical purposes. I think you bite your lips too much, don’t want you to get blood all over the place. Again.”  Charlie blushed, and raised his head to examine it a bit, and then nodded for a second time. Matthew put a hand behind Charlie’s head, and eased the ball behind his teeth. It wasn’t massive, but it did keep his jaw apart, which he supposed was the objective. “It also helps that you look good in blue.” Charlie wants to say that he always wears blue but it’s for moot. He experiments briefly, to see how much noise was stifled (a bit) and to see how strong it was (very).  Matthew doesn’t keep going until he’s certain Charlie is okay. He picks up the pipe, and eases it into his left hand, and Charlie holds on tightly.

“Remember, just drop it to stop.” He nodded affirmative. His dick is mostly hard by now, it would be fully but he’d been intrigued by the ball and it waned slightly with little stimulus and Charlie otherwise ignoring it. Matthew gave him a little smile, and picked up the blindfold. They’ve used it before, and Charlie likes it. Not that he doesn’t like looking at Matthew, he does, a lot, but he likes it more with Matthew in control of him. Of everything about him. And controlling something to basic as sight, well. The heat between his thighs is probably telling of how he feels about that.

He lifts his head to allow Matthew to die the blindfold behind his head. The world is plunged into a nothingness, but he doesn’t mind so much. He wishes, in fact, that Matthew would touch him again. Matthew seems to be preoccupied with something else, however.   


Matthew moves away from his face and removes something from under the bed. Charlie wishes he knew when it was put there, and he wishes he knew what was in it, but it was just what Matthew wanted, wasn’t it? Nearby, he can hear Matthew popping open the tin of condoms, (Matthew, being a military man, called them johnnies. Charlie dislikes that name for them.) and then unrolling one. He sets this down near one of Charlie’s thighs, and then proceeds to pop the top on the lubricant. Charlie’s breath as picked up in anticipation, his prick is equally as excited, making Charlie very well aware of its presence. He wishes it well, mentally, because he has a sneaking feeling it’s going to be some time before Matthew decides that he’s going to be allowed to finish off.

With most of his previous relationships that had even come close to this sort of pleasure, prep time was minimal. Charlie was never sure if this was just because they didn’t know how, or if they just presumed he’d slept with so many men it didn’t matter. It always felt like the wrong kind of hurt and he was always glad when it ended. Matthew is not like that at all. He seems hyper aware of Charlie, and ensuring that he got as much from this as he did was important to him. Charlie appreciated it deeply. He also appreciated what fingers Matthew put inside him, given that Matthew had rather large fingers. Much wider then Charlie’s own, long, spidery fingers. He feels something cool between his legs, carefully smearing lubricant around his ass.

He is broken away from the moment by wondering, however briefly, if there is an attractive word for asshole. He doesn’t think there is, and if there was, he certainly isn’t looking for it when Matthew gently breaches him with his littlest finger. It’s slick and it doesn’t burn. Matthew keeps his nails short specifically for such a purpose. Charlie keeps his short because he bites them. If Charlie is honest, and he is, it doesn’t feel like something incredible, like it was built up to be, but it feels good enough. He’s waiting for the next finger. Matthew has a pattern and Charlie adores it. He adores patterns and symmetry. Always has. After he is certain Charlie is okay, Matthew moves on to his next finger, this one is much longer, and Charlie suspects it to be a pointer. This finger feels better than the first, slowly rotating inside of him.

Charlie knows damn well what Matthew is looking for, but he won’t go really searching until he’s convinced that he’s done a good enough job opening him up. If he ever gets around to adding a second finger. Time seems to go faster and slower at the same time, when it’s just him and Matthew. He doesn’t remember if the finger just went in, or if it’s been there for a while. Matthew comes to a halt, and then adds a second finger, and it stretches, but it doesn’t hurt. Which is good. His left hand is beginning to ache slightly so he relaxes his grip ever so slightly on the pipe. Matthew stops, and watches his hand, and then keeps going. At least, he suspects that was what Matthew was doing. He hadn’t realized he was moaning very softly into the gag. It’s actually harder than he imagined it would be. It’s good to bite down on, and it has a little give under his teeth. On the cons side, he can’t swallow and is distinctly aware of the saliva on his throat. He doesn’t like it that much, ordinarily he would never allow such a thing to happen, but in this situation, having lost control or such a basic function, or perhaps, realizing that it’s out of his hands, sends a fresh pulse of pleasure up his prick.  

Matthew lets out a tiny breathy chuckle, and he is then away of a ruffle as Matthew adjusts himself in his pants. This pleases Charlie greatly. If he was going to take his time, then he may as well suffer alongside him.   
“You’re looking a bit warm.” Matthew commented, and slowly began to spread his finger apart. Charlie replies by panting. Neither he or Matthew are particularly talkative people, and so often between them there are great spans of silence. Charlie would rather the quiet then mindless chatter any which way.  “You’re also quite tight. I may have to spend another hour making sure you’re nice and open.” Matthew teases. Or at least, Charlie hopes it’s a tease. With Matthew, it’s sometimes hard to tell. Especially with no time limit. Matthew always takes his time, sometimes more time then strictly needed. He is sure to let Matthew know his opinion, moaning loudly into the gag, then hesitating when it made the saliva escaping bubble up.

  
“You’d like me to do that?” He asked, casually, moving his fingers just past the sweet spot, and then rotating his hand. He pauses, and the bed dips as he climbs up, and over Charlie. He leads down and kisses along his left cheek carefully. “I mean, I could keep you here for days like this. Out of the way, just waiting. Waiting for me.” He said, kissing along Charlie’s neck. Charlie moved his head so Matthew could place a pillow beneath his head when prompted.  He notes that this allows his saliva to make its way down his chin and was probably to ensure he didn’t choke. “Would you like that?” He asks, reaching between them to take a gentle hold of his dick. He wrapped his hand around it and dragged it slowly up, then down. Charlie attempts to vocalize but it comes out as a moan. “You’re stuck here until I decide to let you go.” He said, in little more than a whisper against his neck. “Maybe I’ll keep you just like this all week, spread so perfectly. I’ll nip in every now and then to have a go with you, and then leave you waiting to finish. Nothing you could do about it.” He said, obviously enjoying the fantasy as much as Charlie was. As long as he didn’t think about it too much. “Of course that could lead to a problem when the doctor comes home.” He all but breathes, “What do you think of that?” He asked, stroking along Charlie’s length again. A small bead of precum has begun to gather at the edge, from Matthew’s words, as well as the fingers inside of him, moving slowly but steadily.

“Lucien might be okay, but what about Jean? Mattie? What would they think, seeing you here, moaning like this, covered in your own spit?” Charlie tried to cry out as Matthew finally took his time to find that sweet spot and run his fingers across it. Charlie tries to almost halfway sit up underneath him, but is pinned down. His breathing has begun to become a bit erratic, both from the thought of being found out, and because of the physical stimulation. The thought of being found out is hot in only an imaginary sense, he craves humiliation at times, and it would serve as an answer. In the same breath, there would be so much shame at being found out by anyone. Shame that he enjoys not only the touch of another man, but shame that he enjoys being practically abused for someone else’s pleasure. Except it’s not abuse, because he wants it just as bad as Matthew does. It creeps into his mind at work, or when there’s nothing else occupying it. He dreams about prostrating himself at Matthew’s feet in the station, forehead on the wood.

He thinks of Matthew nudging up his chin with his foot, examining him carefully, raising an eyebrow, telling him to clean his shoes while the station watches on, confused yet also marginally aroused. In his minds eyes, as he’s seen so many times, Matthew begins to undo his pants, his cock standing out in front of him, as if it was proud to be there. Bill asks if he can have a turn next. Matthew says maybe, ushering Charlie’s head towards him.

He’s broken from his thoughts when Matthew’s fingers slide free from his body. He gasps sharply. They’d felt so good, so nice. Matthew sits up, leaving Charlie exposed to the cool air of the room. He wishes for the fingers back, but he also wants to know about what Matthew is going to do next, what he was carrying around in those boxes. He picks up the thing that was lying between his thighs, and placed a palm flat on his hip.   
“I’m going to put this inside of you now.” Matthew narrated, but Charlie knows it’s a show of power, because can’t see what this is. It takes only a few seconds before he feels something blunt, but probably small enough pressing up against him. It takes only a few seconds for it to slide into place but it’s the longest few seconds so far this night. It feels very different to Matthew, it’s not really warm or soft, but it is covered in the familiar feeling of a condom. After it is in place it feels odd, and a bit not right. Slightly heavy and his body reacts positively, he feels a small drip make its way down his length and settle at the base. Matthew has moved away from him, and is fiddling with something, and then, not a moment later, the air is full of a sound that remind Charlie somewhat of a car engine in need of a change of oil.

It is a personal vibrator. This he knows. It may have belonged to Matthew’s mother at some point, he’s not sure. The thing has a sort of attachment head on it, and the one he’s usually seen on it is circular, made from something soft and covered in soft nubs that, he won’t lie, felt very nice. They’ve only played around with it once. The game in question was for Matthew to hold the thing against the base of Charlie’s prick and hold it there while they watched game of champions. If Charlie guessed the correct answer, then he would take it away for ten seconds. If he got it wrong, it went right back. Charlie wasn’t sure, even now, which was better. At the time, Matthew had made sure he never hit the point of no return with his hand, which simply made everything that much more unbearable. It had been a fun evening.

The thing is vibrating, and the sensation is very apparent between his legs.   
“Are you okay with this?” He asks, moving his hand in comforting circular motions. Charlie grunts yes, and Matthew a few moments later, attaches the vibrator to the thing inside of him, which he now recognizes as an attachment of some kind. The attachment begins to vibrate aggressively, and it sends sparks right to his very core. His body is seemingly catching alight with sensations. He cries out, his head tilting backwards. He had not been expecting it to feel so good.  His back arches without his consent, and Matthew adjusts something so that the vibrations are a great deal less intense, but still very pleasurable. One of his hands is stroking the length of his stomach, up to his chest, then back down again.  Charlie is not sure how long he would have lasted on the previous setting. He may last longer on this one, he can’t tell.

Matthew leant down and kisses the left side of his lips.   
“You’re doing so well.” He promised Charlie, who mustered up a little moan in reply. The ball feels thick in his mouth. “So so well.” Matthew said, and then ran his fingers carefully though his hair. He vanished again, but was back very quickly this time. Charlie’s hips, to his dismay, have begun to move of their own accord. Matthew easily settles him, and then opens whatever it was he went to get.   
“This stuff is called Tiger Balm. It was a gift from the doctor, and I thought now would be the time to try it out.” He explained, running his other hand along the stinging nerve endings of Charlie’s thigh. “It’s meant to be used to help sore muscles after a workout, among other things. I’m not going to do that, but I do know of a rather interesting thing that I learned, rather by accident.” He said, unscrewing the cap. “This is going to hurt.”  Charlie’s air is coming in gasps because he’s exited. It’s been a while since Matthew wanted to hurt him in a way that would actually hurt him.

His body is disgustingly excited. His prick is as hard as it’s ever been, leaking in earnest now. He could probably come to his peak rather quickly, but not without direct contact from Matthew, which he was not going to be getting. At least not for the moment. There is a medicinal smell in the air around them, and he’s right, it does smell like something Lucien would have in his cabinet downstairs. Matthew leans over, and kisses him hard. After sitting back, he proceeded to do something, what Charlie is not sure, and lean forward. And there is a hand on his balls, smearing the medicinal something between his legs, being sure not to miss a single spot. It’s cold, and his dick reacts accordingly, waning slightly. For a couple of beats, there is nothing. Just the feeling of an uncomfortable lotion where he is sure it is not meant to go.

Then it went cold and hot at the same time. His body arched up again, this time in pain. It’s burning, worse than the vibrating machine. Worse than ice or wax or anything in the world Matthew has dabbled in so far. When his body gives in on trying to arch upwards he tries to curl in on himself, desperate to get away from the sensations. But he can’t even do that because he’s attached to the bed post. Matthew is breathing heavily. He drags his hand, now clean apparently, down Charlie’s chest as he struggles in futile desperation.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to take another lover after you.” Matthew said, and Charlie is aware, distantly, above his pain, that Matthew is stroking himself. Charlie is taking in as much air as he can, but it’s a struggle. He feels so much that his mind struggles to put it into pain or pleasure, which he supposes is the plan. “You’re just so beautiful.” Matthew breathed, his hand moving faster in his pants. “Especially like this, it’s like someone put you on this planet just for me.” He continued, though Charlie is only kind of aware of it. “Just look at you.” He said, before he removed his hand from his pants and moved so he could kiss Charlie’s chest. He kissed downwards, well aware that he was adding more and more to the sensations he was already feeling. When he approached Charlie’s right nipple, rather than kiss, as Charlie had been expecting, he took the small pink mound into his mouth for a second, then bit down on the skin just above and just below it, and this has Charlie keening out in desperation.

He needs something, anything. He doesn’t know what though. Something to stop the burning. Something to increase the pleasure. In his left hand, he’s never clung tighter to anything in his life because if this stops, he swears he will die. Matthew is taking his sweet time, as he always does, before arriving at Charlie’s dick which is probably a rather odd colour by now. He runs a finger over the tip of it, and then right down to the base. It’s not the longest he’s ever been kept on edge, but it is one of the most intense times, and he’s desperate to come over the edge.

“Do you want to come?” Matthew asked, slowly.  Charlie can but plead into the ball in his mouth, even though he understands he won’t get it yet. Matthew chuckles softly and runs his fingers along Charlie’s length again, taking note of his most sensitive parts while Charlie continued to writher in agony and white hot pleasure. He keeps a hand on Charlie’s thigh, his fingers are warm and splayed. The burning is still pertinent to his sensory output. His body is acting against his will, and he can no longer even try to curb his shameless moaning. If he was more aware, he would think to be grateful that the Doc has no close neighbors, because they might call the cops.

The burning sensation slowly wears down to something less like agony and more like tolerant. Matthew seems to be able to tell because he reaches in between Charlie’s legs to fondle him. Pain and pleasure seem to come in waves. Matthew’s fingers make their way up to the tip of his prick, and then pull away. Between his legs, the vibrating stops, and the device is slowly, carefully removed. Charlie groans long and sad at the loss. But he’s anticipating what will come next.  He hears again, the sound of a condom unrolling, and then feels suddenly, more lubricant at his ass. It’s cold and slimy and his baser urges react by pulling him half away. Matthew has a hand on his hips, pulling him a little closer, before gently feeling around inside him and finding that bundle of nerves that makes Charlie see stars.

Matthew proceeds to undo turn around, and fiddle with something. No longer being paid attention to and so full of need, Charlie begins to cry from behind his blind fold. He’s so desperate for Matthew’s attention, especially now he knows what is going to happen. Matthew makes up for it by putting a careful hand on his ankle and releasing his left foot, then his right in turn. Moving again, Charlie feels the sheets move under him as Matthew carefully pulls his hips up onto his lap. Using his hand, he lines himself up carefully with Charlie, and then slowly eases in. Charlie cries out again, hand not holding the pipe grasping for support on the otherwise barren space around his hand.

This is the best bit, as far as he can tell. His balls still hurt, but it’s less agony and more pleasant pain. Matthew is waiting patiently for Charlie to give him the go ahead. He does in a strangled sort of cry. Matthew sets off, slowly at first, keeping his pace even, rocking backwards and forwards as carefully as he can.  “You’re so good for me.” Matthew praises, stroking along Charlie’s hip bones. “Have I ever told you that? You’re so good. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone as well behaved as you are.” Matthew says, his voice is hitching as though if he doesn’t say these words, he might simply up and die. “You’re so beautiful.” He says, grappling with the air himself.

Charlie loves how it feels. He can’t describe it any other way and he wants to be able to see but he’s still blind folded. He keens long and high pitched as Mathew slowly pulls out. Matthew is a master at making Charlie wait for it. He told Charlie once that he is most beautiful just on the edge, desperate for release. Charlie would disagree because he looks, usually, quite distasteful. His hair is every which way, his face red and blotchy and his eyes watery. Charlie has long since given up trying to understand Matthew, the same way Matthew has stopped trying to understand him. Matthew is picking up speed now, and has put his hand around the base of not only Charlie’s prick but also his balls.

He’s stopping Charlie from finishing before he does, and it’s probably a good thing he does because Charlie has well and truly reached the point of no return by now. He wrapped his legs around Matthew as well as he could, beyond any point of comprehensible thoughts outside of adoration for Matthew, and how badly he wanted sweet, sweet release. Matthew seems to have reached a similar state because he’s picked up as well, trying to find a way even deeper inside of Charlie, to find a place he hasn’t been yet. Which is practically impossible.

With three violent thrusts, Matthew is finished. He lays still for several seconds, breathing hard, trying to regain himself. He sits, and releases Charlie from his hand. With long, stroking motions, he brings Charlie past the point of no return, and it’s all Charlie can so to break out into a cry as this happens. It feels so, so good, like his whole mind is focused on one, single thing: Matthew’s hand.

He doesn’t notice Matthew pulling out, disposing of the things on the bed, such as the condoms and the personal massager, though it must happen at some point. He has a vague sort of feeling of comfort as Matthew wipes them both down enough to be tolerable. It’s uncomfortable when he runs the cloth over his now soft and sensitive prick. He must moan or something, because Matthew is murmuring to him.   
“I know, I know. It’s not great. But you’ll be alright in a moment, I swear.” He trusts Matthew implicitly. With his life, even. He is well aware of the fact that Matthew will know what to do to calm him down because he is out of his own control, shaking like a leaf in the wind and still crying.  His next clear memory is Matthew slowly removing his arms from the bed frame, and kissing each knuckle gently. He eases the pipe from his vice like grip to set on the sideboard, with a small soft clink, before gently massaging his sore, cramped finger. Next, he carefully undoes the ball in Charlie’s mouth, removing it, and putting it down somewhere. Charlie can’t help but move his jaw in awkward circles, suddenly aware of just how hard he’d been biting down. He must be covered in saliva.

Matthew makes no complaint, just soothing noises as he carefully wipes down Charlie’s throat with a damp cloth. Charlie reaches blindly for him with one hand. Matthew leads the hand to his shoulder, so Charlie can hold on for dear life. Last thing to come off is the blind fold. The room is dark, so his eyes don’t hurt when he can see again. It helps that the first thing he sees is Matthew, leaning over him, looking peaceful. After he wipes away the last of Charlie’s tears, he lay down in the bed, pulling Charlie up against his bare chest. Charlie doesn’t remember when he took his clothes off.

“You did so well.” Matthew breathes, smoothing a hand through his hair while Charlie could only lay prone in his arms. “You took everything so well, I’m so proud of you.” Charlie’s fingers are between them and he can only sob while he looks for purchase on Matthew’s chest. He isn’t even sure why he’s crying. But Matthew is here, and holding him and he hasn’t left so Charlie takes that as a good sign. “I love you.” Matthew whispered, stroking his fingers through Charlie’s hair in the way that feels just right. Charlie shudders out one last sob, before trying to focus on just Matthew. Eventually, he has calmed enough to function.

Matthew notices.   
“Would you like something to drink?” He asks, stroking Charlie’s hair again in that wonderful way he does. Charlie nods yes and Matthew helps him sit slowly. He also puts his larger hands around Charlie’s to make sure he doesn’t spill too much while he tries to drink. He hadn’t quite realized how thirsty he was until now. He has a long drink, and eventually, the glass goes back on the sideboard

Matthew ensures that they lie back down again.   
“Are you okay?” He asks, concerned.   
“Yeah…I will be.”  
“Okay.” Matthew breathes. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He nods with determination.  
“I did. Thank you.”   
“No, thank you.” Matthew says. “You will tell me, if I push you too hard, won’t you?” Charlie nods tight against Matthew’s chest. It’s a give and take relationship. Matthew has pushed too hard in the past, and both times Charlie had told him ‘red’ which was their word for stop. Both times, Matthew had listened.   
“Of course.” He promised, voice well used and in need of rest. Matthew reached for the covered, pulling them up and leaning in to kiss Charlie’s forehead. Charlie can’t help but give a tiny breathy laugh. He does love Matthew. More than anyone else on the planet. “I love you.” He says, softly. He wants to sleep. It’s so comfortable here with Matthew holding him.   
“I love you as well.” Matthew said, as Charlie finally felt rest taking over his mind, now he was well spent and pleased. He falls asleep, and he feels safe.


End file.
